Reverse Birthday Surprise
by True Anime Lover 25
Summary: Seems something special happens on a Seiren girls birthday and although it's Miharu's special day, it's the other girls who get a surprise.


Disclaimer: I don't own Girl's Bravo or any of it's characters, this is just a work of fiction

WARNING: LOLI, WATERSPORTS

The pink-haired girl, Miharu, was just waking from her bed. She only wore her white bra and panties under the bed cover. She soon sat up on the bed as she rubbed her eyes, then smiled as she realized what day today was.

"It's finally my birthday again!" stated the cheerful girl happily.

But then a look of thought crossed her face.

"But... something's not right..."

As she thought, she returned to laying flat on her back on the bed.

"...What could it be?"

She then stretched out her arms and legs, when she finished, her limbs were completely spread out, basically her feet and hands were pointing to each corner of the bed. From this position, a strong urge come to her as she realized with a gasp at what was different.

"I'm not tied to the bed this time!"

She quickly sat up smiling.

"Looks like they forgot this time... Oh I can't wait! I can finally act on the urge I get every birthday."

Miharu quickly dressed herself in her normal clothes and left her room. She walked down the hall towards the living room and right as she turned to enter, she saw Kirie, Risa, and Koyomi standing near each other talking. Miharu quickly ducked back into the hall before any of them noticed her.

"This is great, all three of them are here!" stated Miharu to herself.

She then peeked back into the room, spying nearly everything for a certain person's birthday.

"Looks like there going to throw me a surprise party." states Miharu as she stops looking into the room.

"Ok, so how am I going to pull this off? If I try something with all of them there, their sure to stop me... Hmmm... Oh, of course, separate them. If I can get them one at a time, I can easily succeed. Now, I have to figure a way to get them apart and which one is to be first..."

Miharu then heard Koyomi say, "Miharu should have been awake by now, I wonder what's keeping her."

Then Kirie's, "I'll go get her, wait here you two."

Hearing this, Miharu quickly returned to her room as she thought, "They'll split up for me, now I have to think of a plan..."

* * *

When Kirie arrived to Miharu's room, she saw her sitting on her bed.

Hey Miharu, me Risa, and Koyomi need you for a sec." stated Kirie.

"Um, I feel kinda funny." replied Miharu.

"Huh? Your not sick are you?" asks Kirie looking concerned.

"I-I don't know... I've had this strange feeling before." answers Miharu beginning to blush slightly.

"Your face is a little red, you might have a fever. Do you hurt anywhere?"

"No, I don't feel any pain, but the feeling started from between my legs." replies Miharu.

Kirie immediately begins to blush at hearing this.

"Um, between your legs you say?" asks Kirie sweatdropping.

"Yeah, do you know what's wrong with me?" asks Miharu.

"Nothing's 'wrong' with you, but I have a pretty good idea what it may be that your feeling." answers Kirie.

"Really? Tell me."

Kirie then closes the door to Miharu's room.

"Um, have you ever rubbed the area between your legs?" asks Kirie.

"Of course I do, all the time."

"You do?"

"Yeah, you have to clean every part of your body when you bath." answers Miharu.

Kirie immediately fell to the floor.

"N-No, that's not what I meant..." replies Kirie as she returned to her feet.

'Ok, here we go...' thought Miharu. "What do you mean then? Can you show me?"

Kirie blush deeply at this request.

"W-What? Show you? Your telling me that you've never... uh, m-masturbated before?" asks Kirie nervously.

"Masturbated? What's that, is it some kind of food?"

Again, Kirie and the floor became friends.

"No, it's not some kind of food." replied Kirie as she stands again. "It's, um... oh, have you ever had a massage?"

"Yeah, they feel great."

"Ok, masturbation is like a massage, except it focuses on a certain area on your body."

"The area between my legs?" asks Miharu.

"Yeah, that's the main one."

Kirie was quite surprised as Miharu began undressing.

"W-What are you doing!?"

"I wanna try it." replies Miharu as she's quickly dressed in just her underwear.

"Um, ok, I'll just come back later..." states Kirie as she starts for the door.

"Wait, I want you to stay, to tell me if I'm doing it right." states Miharu.

"But you don't need me for that."

Miharu then walked to her and pulled her back to the side of the bed.

"Your staying."

Kirie put a hand to her head and mumbled, "I can't believe this is happening..."

'Time for phase 2 of my plan...' thought Miharu as she striped herself of her underwear and sat on the bed, facing a red-in-the-face Kirie.

"So what do I do?" asks Miharu.

"What? You want me to teach you how to masturbate!?" replies Kirie surprised.

"Yeah, you said it's 'like' a massage, so it's a bit different right?"

"Well... Kinda, Miharu, if I show you, will you promise not to tell anyone."

"You have my word." smiles Miharu. 'Great, it's going better than I planned.' thought Miharu.

"Ok, lay down on your back." states Kirie.

Miharu quickly does so, laying flat on the bed.

"I can't believe I'm actually about to do this..." states Kirie lowly, blushing.

'Almost time for me to make my move...' thought Miharu.

Kirie then walks around the bed to Miharu's right side and grasps her right hand.

"Ok, you can start by cupping her hand over your lower lips..." states Kirie as she makes Miharu's right hand do so.

"Ohhh, that feels good." moans Miharu.

"... you can use your other hand as well..." states Kirie as she places her left knee on the bed as she reaches over Miharu's body to her left hand.

'I got only one chance at this...' thought Miharu.

Just as Kirie was about to grab Miharu's left hand, Miharu grabbed Kirie's reaching hand and removed her right hand from her crotch and placed it on the other girl's abdomen. Miharu then forcefully pushed with her right hand, sending a shocked Kirie into the air before landing on her back on the bed. Miharu quickly rolled off the bed as she pulled on Kirie's left hand before releasing it.

"What the!?" exclaims Kirie as she laid on the bed, her feet on the ground.

"I must thank you for being so helpful Kirie." smiles Miharu.

"Huh!?"

"Let me return the favor..." states Miharu as she leans over and kisses her.

Kirie quickly pushes Miharu's head from her.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"It's my birthday, all Seiren girl's get incredibly horny on there b-day." answers Miharu as she quickly crawls onto the bed over Kirie and pulls down her skirt, along with her panties and licks at the brunette's labia, which is slightly aroused.

"Ah! What are you doing!? Don't do that, we both girls."

Although Kirie's hands were free, she didn't try to push Miharu off of her.

"No, you like this don't you? I bet you'd love it if I did 'this'." states Miharu before she inserts two fingers of her right hand into Kirie, who quickly closes her eyes as she gasps and tenses.

"Ah!"

"Your getting hot down here too. Hey, how about giving me some attention too?"

Kirie opens her eyes and could clearly see the other girl's fully aroused labia looming over her. She was hesitant but, Kirie made a small lick at Miharu's labia.

"Yeah, that's it... now let make each other feel great." states Miharu before she begins to lick at Kirie's labia.

Addition to a moan, Kirie closed her eyes from pleasure as she began to also lick at the other girl's labia.

This continued for a few minutes before Miharu stopped her action as she moaned. She then inserted two fingers back into Kirie and began to pump her fingers in and out. Kirie moaned as she continued to lick at Miharu's labia, which she now had spread open with her fingers and licking at her vagina.

Miharu then began to lick at Kirie's clit as she continued to pump her fingers in her.

Sadly for Miharu, it wasn't long before Kirie moaned loudly as she climaxed, spurting her clear cum from her urethra as Miharu stopped her licking but continued her fingers action. As she began to come down from her climax, she stopped her actions to Miharu as she went limp on the bed.

"Aww come on! Don't tell me you're the type that gets worn out from just one orgasm!" whines Miharu.

The pink-haired girl looked behind her and was stunned to not only see Kirie had stopped, but sleeping like a baby.

"What a let-down." states Miharu as she removes herself from the bed. as she retrieves her clothes off the floor, then faintly heard Koyomi's voice.

"Risa I'll be right back, I'm going to the bathroom..."

"Oh, great, I can get Koyomi."

* * *

Miharu didn't bother to put her clothes back on as she walked to her door and slowly opened it, and spied Koyomi walking right by her door heading to the bathroom. A quick grin crossed her face as she, in her birthday suit, walked out and behind the blue-haired girl.

After a few steps, Koyomi stopped and quickly looked behind her, and saw nothing, after looking puzzled, she turned back around and continued to the bathroom. After opening the door, she paused and swiftly turned around and saw an empty hallway. Instead of turning around, the girl walked backwards into the restroom, then closed the door.

Koyomi sighed and turned around, and was greatly shocked to see Miharu, wearing nothing but a smile.

"Hey Koyomi."

"What are you doing!? Where are your clothes!?"

"They were going to come off anyway..." replies Miharu before she quickly kisses Koyomi.

But Koyomi promptly pushes her off of her.

"What do you think your doing!? Were both girl's!"

"What? That means I can't do 'this' then?" asks Miharu as she once again presses herself into the other girl, but uses her left hand to grasp her crotch through her dress.

"AH! S-Stop!" quickly states Koyomi blushing deeply.

"Why? Doesn't it feel good?" asks Miharu.

"Y-Yes, it does, but-"

"Then stop fighting it then, and let me make you feel good..." replies Miharu interrupting her as she slowly begins lower herself to her knees, then places her head under Koyomi's skirt as her white panties fall to the floor.

Koyomi quickly gasps and flinches as she places her hands on Miharu's head under her dress.

"Ah, it feels, so good... but this is wrong..."

Miharu continues her actions under Koyomi's dress until she comes, producing a loud splash of fluid heard hitting the floor, wetting her underwear and socks. Koyomi quickly begins trembling vigorously, but remained standing as Miharu removed her head from under her skirt to reveal her drenched face.

"Wow Koyomi, when you come, you really come. It felt like a water faucet was turned on for a minute there." states Miharu as she stands.

Koyomi couldn't reply as she was still trembling from her orgasm.

"It's good to see that your still standing. Now since I made you feel good, how about returning the favor?"

Koyomi slowly nodded her head and began to undress. Once she was dressed in just her bra, Miharu playfully poked her in the stomach. Koyomi gasped loudly for some reason and soon sighed. Miharu was puzzled by this until she heard a very faint watery sound. The pink-haired girl looked down and was a bit surprised as she saw urine traveling down Koyomi's thighs to the floor.

"Oh, yeah, you had to use the bathroom..." states Miharu.

Koyomi then stepped out of her soaked panties to slightly to the right, away from the wet floor and sat down. She didn't say anything but looked up at Miharu blushing deeply.

* * *

Back in the living-room...

"What's taking them so long?" stated Risa to herself. "What something done right, do it yourself..."

Risa then left the room headed for Miharu's room.

* * *

Back in the bathroom...

"I know what you can do..." stated Miharu. as she stood in front of Koyomi. "Lay on your back."

Koyomi did so without question, then Miharu turned around and placed her feet at both sides of the other girl's head, the proceeded to literally sit her labia on Koyomi's mouth.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what Miharu wanted Koyomi to do and the blue-haired girl promptly began licking at Miharu's vagina. Koyomi placed her hands on the other girl's thighs as she stimulated Miharu's vagina with her tongue.

It didn't take long for Miharu to begin trembling.

"Ohhhhh... K-Keep going... I'm about to come..." moans out Miharu as she was leaning forward and her hands on the floor to prevent actually sitting on Koyomi.

Miharu felt her body stiffen for about five seconds before she exploded and moaned loudly as her watery cum sprayed from urethra like a small fire hydrant. Miharu's cum streamed out just above Koyomi's nose, safe from any shooting up there and choking her.

Until Miharu lost strength in her arms and basically laid on Koyomi's face, changing the angle of her streaming cum. Not only did Koyomi's air supply get cut off, a vast amount of Miharu's fluid flowed into Koyomi's nostrils. Koyomi quickly pushed her the other girl off of her to the right as she violently began choking and quickly sat up.

Meanwhile, Miharu continued to moan as more and more of her cum jetted from her in quick spurts numerous times. As she shook strongly on the floor, just when it seemed Miharu had finished squirting, she gasped as a quick stream left her. This was repeated for about 4 times before Miharu was finally able to relax on the floor, but still shaking abit

"Ohhhh... That felt great!" moaned Miharu.

"You nearly drowned me!" stated Koyomi.

"Really? I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to yanno."

"Well next time you dicided to lay on my face when your coming, warn a girl will ya!"

"Ok, ok, you don't need to get so worked up, geez..." replies Miharu as she gets to her feet. "There's one more left..."

"One more left? You mean Risa?" asks Koyomi.

"Yep, I-"

"Can I help?" interrupts Koyomi.

"Huh? You want to help me?" asks Miharu surprised.

"Yeah, despite almost drowning, that was fun."

"OK then, I wasn't really expecting getting help but I won't turn it down ether." smiles Miharu.

Koyomi then gets to her feet smiling.

"Lets go make Risa feel great!"

"Yeah!" replied Miharu happily as she stood.

* * *

The two left the bathroom, Koyomi now in her b-day suit as they walked down the hall. In there horniness, they neglected to clean their crotch and inner thighs of there released fluids.

The two went to the wall just before entering the living room.

"Ok, here's what we're gonna do..." began Miharu. "Since there's two of us, we're gonna just run in there and surprise her really good."

"Heh, 'surprise sex' huh?" smiles Koyomi.

"Right! Ok, we go on three..."

Koyomi nods in agreement.

"One... two... THREE!"

The two girls ran into the room quickly, screaming "SURPRISE!".

But the two girl's themselves were surprised when the room was absent of a third person.

"Huh? Risa's not here..." stated Miharu confused.

"Where could she be?" asked Koyomi.

"I have no clue."

Koyomi's eyes widened slightly as she thought of something.

"Hey, did you leave your door to your room open when you followed me to the bathroom?"

"No, I closed it."

"I noticed your door was cracked open on our way here."

"Oh no, I left Kirie in my room sleeping!"

Miharu quickly made her way back to her room with Koyomi following close behind.

Upon entering her room, not only did the two see Kirie standing near the bed, completely nude, but they also saw Risa standing next to her. Both of them looking at Miharu and Koyomi.

"It took you two long enough." Smiles Risa.

Both girls were a bit surprised by this.

"Well what are you two waiting for? Let's have some fun!" states Kirie as she walks to Miharu and pulls her too the bed with Miharu on her hands and knees above her.

"Yeah, let's get started..." states Risa as she walks behind Koyomi and places her left hand on Koyomi's left shoulder and drops her right hand to the girl's wet crotch.

* * *

Miharu smiles and quickly kisses Kirie as her right hand squeezes her breasts. Kirie gladly returns the kiss as she brings her left leg up and presses her upper leg into Miharu's crotch, who moans lightly and smiles at Kirie. Miharu does the same and moves her right upper leg and presses it to Kirie's labia.

The two soon began rubbing their lower lips against the other girl's leg. They began kissing again soon after starting action, moaning into the other girl's mouth as they continued to rub there aroused wet pussies against the other's leg, Miharu's arousal juices trailing up Kirie's leg as Kirie's herself was damping the bed under them.

It wasn't long before the two began groaning audibly, they increased their action to a rapid pace, aided by their labia's being drenched in their love juice.

"I'm going to come Kirie!' moaned Miharu.

"Me too!" replied Kirie, feeling her orgasm nearing.

They both soon moan loudly in pleasure as their cum burst from them, thoroughly wetting each of their legs and the bed as they came.

* * *

Meanwhile, Risa immediately inserts her index and ring finger between Koyomi's wet slit into her vagina, Who gasps at the intruding digits.

"Like that, huh Koyomi?" teases Risa.

"Ohhhh, yes... I do..."

Koyomi then reaches her left hand behind her and locates Risa's labia and inserts two of her fingers into the other girl. Koyomi smiles and stated, "Bet I can make you come before me."

"I'll take that bet, the loser has to make the winner come AND drink their cum."

"Hehe, hope your thirsty Risa." Replies Koyomi smiling.

With the bet set, the two immediately began thrusting their fingers into the other girl rapidly. Panting and moaning were quickly the only sounds coming from them.

That's to their determined actions, it only took 2 quick minutes before the two began groaning, their orgasms nearing closer and closer. While the consequence of losing wasn't bad, the two girl's still didn't want to lose.

As both girl's groaned loudly in effort to prevent their climaxes, Koyomi quickly got an idea in her pleasure flooded mind and removed her fingers from Risa and swiftly pinched the other girl's clit.

"Ah! N-No f-fair!" exclaimed Risa as the pinch sent a hard shot of pleasure through her body, forcing her orgasm.

Risa moaned loudly as she came, her body forcing a powerful clear stream of fluid from her urethra to the floor a number of times. After the third forceful stream, Risa fell to her hands and knees as 2 more hard streams left her body. She trembled vigorously as she fought with her body to remain calm, but that was useless, the more she fought it, the more the shocks of pleasure would come to her. But her body wouldn't listen and continued to fight itself until the pleasure began to fade, thus her trembling also.

Risa was still on her hands and knees when she regained control of her body and sat up on her legs to look at Koymoi, whose smile seemed to be showing that she was under a bit of stress, an obvious trail of fluid made it's way down her legs, she was darn near close to climaxing right there.

Risa smiled and rubbed her right hand up the other girl's left thigh to keep her aroused as she called to Kirie and Miharu.

"Hey you two, come over here."

"Ok." replied Miharu as she and Kirie had just come down from there climax.

"... Ok, I need you two to keep Koyomi aroused but not to make her come until I get back." states Risa.

"Ok." smiles the two girls as they each caress one of Koyomi's shoulders, keeping the girl trembling from her nearby climax.

Risa then stands and leaves the room.

"So Koyomi..." begins Miharu. "What's going on?"

"M-Me and Risa, made and b-bet... she lost..." replies Koyomi trembling.

"Oh."

Kirie then gets adventurous and touches her right index finger to Koyomi's clit lightly.

"AH! D-don't d-d-do that!" exclaims Koyomi trembling vigorously.

"Oh! Sorry!" replies Kirie.

At this point, Risa returns, holding a normal glass cup.

"What's the cup for?" asks Miharu puzzled.

"I lost a bet and now I have to drink her cum. I want to get every drop of it, so that's why the cup." explains Risa smiling.

"Oh, save some for me, I wanna taste more of her cum." states Miharu.

"Heh, sure thing." replies Risa returning to her knees in front of the trembling Koyomi. "Ready Koyomi?"

Koyomi simply nods her head.

Risa then places the opening of the cup over Koyomi's urethra and clit, pressing into her body lightly as to not miss a drop of the girl's cum. Risa now inserts her index and middle fingers of her left hand into Koyomi, who because of the long delay of her orgasm, comes immediately from that action.

A clear, water-like fluid quickly gushes from Koyomi's urethra into the cup as she moans loudly in pleasure. Miharu and Kirie hold Koyomi's vigorously shaking body upright as she experienced great pleasure invading her body.

Her body only gushed once, but in that one large expeltion of fluid, it filled 4/5ths of the glass cup, anymore that came out was a small dibble. Only when Koyomi calmed down did Risa removed the cup and held it up.

"Wow, That's a lot of fluid..." states Risa.

"It sure is." adds in Miharu smiling.

"Well, here I go..." states Risa before putting the cup to her lips and drinking about half of the fluid. "Oh, that certainly has a unique taste, that's for sure."

"Let me have some!" states Miharu.

"Yeah, I want some too." adds Kirie.

"I don't know if there's enough for two. We'll just have to get more..." replies Risa smiling at Koyomi, who returns it with a tired smile of her own in the other girls hold.

End :)


End file.
